


The Easy Six Step Guide to Traveling, by Dan Rydell

by Cosmic



Category: Sports Night/Scrubs
Genre: Crossover, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-03
Updated: 2006-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic/pseuds/Cosmic





	The Easy Six Step Guide to Traveling, by Dan Rydell

  
Step One: Plan Ahead

"I don't want to go. Dana, why do I have to go?"

"Because the network wanted you or Casey there."

"Why can't Casey go?"

"Because we're already flying over what may or may not be Colorado. Now, shut up and eat your peanuts."

  


  
(Step One point Five: Always Fly First Class)

  


Step Two: Pack Lightly

"Ow!"

"Danny, are you okay?"

"No! I said 'ow', didn't I?" Danny cradled his left hand and kicked at Dana's suitcase.

  


Step Three: See the Sights

"Stop whining. We're going to show the doctor your thing."

"I'm fine."

"And I'll be fine with that diagnosis when you show me your medical diploma, Danny."

"I don't want to show my thing to anyone." A guy wearing scrubs did a double-take and stared at him. "I didn't mean--I mean..."

The man - the doctor? - waved him off. "You're Dan Rydell! I'm a big fan."

"Always nice to meet fans and say really stupid things in front of them."

"You're a doctor?" Dana piped up. The man nodded.

"Doctor Dorian, but all tv personalities can call me J.D."

"Could you take a look at his arm? We've been waiting for...a while now," she continued, smiling. Danny looked at the clock on the wall. 23 minutes. Not that bad to wait to see the doctor, but Dana was impatient. Dana had everything about this trip planned as tightly as her shows.

Doctor Dorian pointed towards an empty hospital bed, but an angry-looking doctor in a white coat held his hand up to stop them. "Melissa, where are you going with my patient?"

"Dr. Cox, I thought--well, I thought what with you being busy and Mr. Rydell being..." J.D. trailed off and shrugged. "You want him back?"

Dr. Cox rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "I never--shoo, Melissa. Shoo!" He sounded angrier than he probably meant to, and then turned to look at Dana and Danny. "Mr. Rydell, if you'd please follow me?"

  


Step Four: Converse with the Locals

"It's just a sprain."

"Are you sure?" Dana asked, for the third time, and Danny smiled apologetically at Dr. Cox.

"No, Mrs. Rydell--"

"We're not married. That is to say I _am_ , but he's not the man I'm married to. Dana. Whitaker. I produce _Sports Night_ , a show he anchors with Casey McCall. I'm not married to him either."

"Uh-huh," Dr. Cox replied, not paying any attention at all to what Dana was saying. Clearly, he should have been paying attention at something, since then, JD and a brunette woman fell and landed on top of him, pulling a curtain down with them.

Danny would have offered a witticism to go with that, but he was pretty sure Dr. Cox and the brunette would have killed him with lasers coming out of their eyes. They seemed like the sort of people to do that. After they both got up and stopped yelling at young Dr. Dorian, of course.

"…Jordan?" Danny blinked at Dana. The brunette blinked at Dana. Doctors Cox and Dorian blinked at Dana. Really, it was a whole big blinking affair.

"Dana?" The brunette, Jordan, opened her arms widely, causing JD to scramble far, far away from her and Dr. Cox to take a cautious step back, and embraced Dana tightly.

"I've only seen this on Discovery Channel, before the lioness eats her prey," JD confided in Danny.

Dr. Cox rolled his eyes, audibly. "Right. Show's over. Mr. Rydell, your wrist is sprained; it'll be fine in a week, provided you don't further injure yourself. Nanci-with-an-I, go, do some actual work: save people, pet puppies, whatever it is that you do; Jordan, stop mauling producers of patients in my ER, if you could."

  


Step Five: Soak in Some Local Culture

At the hotel bar, Danny was waiting for Bobbi and Casey to do the show. Another hour or two or three to go. Dana, oddly enough, was still too wrapped up in conversation with a newly arrived Jordan to watch and panic about what could go wrong with her not being there with him.

"We were at camp together, Danny!" Dana flapped her hands, in a gesture that Danny wasn't sure meant excitement or _get away from me, you flying rats and/or tech guys!_ , though based on the high-pitched squealing, it was probably the former. "At camp!"

Dana and Jordan headed off for their table, their arms linked together. Danny couldn't keep the grin off his face. He had twenty inappropriate jokes lined up for the flight back tomorrow. He couldn't wait.

"The Rangers are losing," he commented to the man sitting on the barstool next to his.

"Does it _really_ seem like I care? Because, let me tell you, I don't."

"Oh, Perry. Trouble with the missus?"

"She's making out with your boss in the corner right there."

"I meant your other better half. Er, Mandi-with-an-i?"

"Nanci-with-an-i." Dr. Cox grinned into his beer. "At home, washing her hair, no doubt."

Danny nodded his head. "Good hair-care is essential."

Dr. Cox gives him a calculating look. "You make it a habit to get overly friendly with all your physicians?"

"Only if they promise to give me a physical later on."

"...wow," Dr. Cox said, completely unimpressed. "That was a horrible attempt at a pick-up line. Do you have more of these?"

"You know, based on your name alone--"

"You really wanna be that guy, Daniel? Because for a professional writer, you don't seem all that funny or original."

"I write sports. It's mostly about scoring."

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

Danny ducked to hide a grin. "And I was going to say: Perry…" He paused and made a face. "Okay, you've got me. I'm not that funny after all."

"So tell me, professional sports writer, what kind of a grown man calls himself Danny?"

"I tried Daniel. I really did. It just didn't stick."

"Uhhuh." Dr. Cox signaled the bartender for two more beers. "You never told me: how did you hurt your wrist?"

"Professional secret." A pause. "I fell over some luggage. The hard way."

"Now, young man, what did we just agree on about the use of awkward pick-up lines, double--no, no, _single_ entendres or anything of the sort?"

"We never settled on anything. I think you're still waiting for me to come up with just the right one."

"Keep talking, Rydell. Keep talking."

So he did.

  


Step Six: Enjoy Local Delicacies

"How do you feel about breakfast? I hear the hotel's breakfast buffet includes French Toast Croissants."

"French Toast Croissants?"

"I feel like it should be Toast Croissants, as croissants are, in essence, French."

"Are you one of those people who expect others to converse before coffee?"

"No."

"Good." Perry smiled. "So, breakfast?"

~fin


End file.
